Solitude
by DuelyPostNoted
Summary: Blue is Fed up of being ignored finally she realizes, 'If no one cares then they wont notice if I disappear.' Now on the Run away from her past can Green find her and cure her Hurting heart?


Annoying. Greedy. Mean. Pesky. In the Way. This is what they all think of me. Hello my name is Blue. I am 19 years old and have no friends. Ever since that day I have stopped calling. Stopped being in the way.

 _Flash Back_

 _I sighed thinking to myself,'I give it a 80% chance he'll say something along the lines of 'Not now Blue I'm busy.' I made sure I had a happy look on my face before I opened the doors to his research room_

" _Hello Green!" I called out cheerfully. Green sighs and says "What? I'm busy Blue" Told you so. I tried again anyways. 'How are you?"_

" _What do you want?" by now it was painfully obvious he wanted me to go away. I realised I had a sad expression on my face so I immediately smiled and laughed before saying_

" _Just wondering if you were doing anything new. Goodbye Green." I quickly walked out the door and sighed. That was the 1040th attempt at a friendly conversation with Green. I used to only visit every 2 months or so. After the second year being told to 'go away' I increased that by two. I started this all four years ago. I climbed onto Jigglypuff and as we rise into the air sigh. 4 years of rejection. I start to cry. I just thought to myself, 'Might as well give up. There is only so much rejection a girl can take. I'll go see him one more time. One more time..."_

It's been four years since then. I was fifteen at the time. I walk along the streets of Ecruteak City, heading towards the forest. I run through the lush green forest until I find what I was looking for. My secret base. I duck under the low rocky cave entrance and go through until I see the other end. In this Secret Meadow is a large tree that has a smaller shack/house in it. I walk into my home and collapse with the groceries on to the floor. I stare at the dust particles circling through the sun beams. I moved into this place around two years ago. I grabbed my sketchbook and run outside calling out Ditty. I asked it to transform and it turned into the Umbreon sitting next to an Espeon. I picked up sketching the scene and thought while doing so. "It's been awhile since I visited Kalos. Maybe I'll go for the winter holidays." I'd have to take off from work but they understand that I travel often. I finish my sketch and I turn around and gasp. In the distance I can see a lanky figure flying on a Charizard. CRAP! I quickly scoop up Ditty and run pell-mell to my tree house. I throw everything (Not much) into a Ditto suitcase and run to town. Since I am running it only takes 20 minutes. I dash into the alleyway besides the diner and push my stuff into my actual bag I had hidden there. Ditty quickly morphs over on to me and turns into Cassandra. I walk into the diner and go up to my boss. "I'm sorry but I have to move again may I transfer to a Kalos Branch?" "Of course." she replies. I thank her and check in for work. As I am tying on my apron the bell rings signaling that a customer came in. I peek out of the kitchen doorway to see Green waiting to be seated. I take in a gulp and briskly walk over asking, "How may I help you?" The teen just sighs and pushes pat me to an empty table. I hand over the menu and walk away. How rude!

Green's POV

I walked into the diner hoping that the others would be here already. I faintly hear the flustered strawberry-blonde waitress ask something. I only sigh thinking about the manner at hand. I don't even think much about the girl until she pushes a menu at me and walks away with a little "Hmph!" escaping her mouth. I feel bad for ignoring her now and watch after her. She's wearing a Strawberry patterned apron over her Teal dress and has bright vibrant blue eyes. She has three piercings up the side of her ear and one in the lobe. I snap out of it when I hear the bell chime again. I glance over to see Silver and Gold. Silver just walks past the girl as I did while Gold tries to flirt with her. "Now what's a pretty girl doing here working so late?" She ignore the pretty comment and only glances at him saying, "Trying to pay off rent." The golden eyed boy tries again with asking, "Think you could take off shift so we could go off on a date?" Well that was forward. The girl looks infuriated and slaps the boy across the face saying, "Now what's a seventeen year old doing asking out someone four years older than him?" at that point Red walks in on the situation and burst out laughing. Grabbing Gold and dragging him away he heads over to us. The girl just smirks and returns to the kitchen coming out with more menus. She hands them to us as we wait for the other five.

Blue's POV

I CANNOT BELIEVE Gold tried to ask ME out! The Nerve! I was amused by the look on his face though when I slapped him. Silver and Green haven't changed much. Same with Red. Since they are the only ones to come in at 10 o'clock I can easily overhear them.

"Find anything?" Red asks warily he looks as if he hasn't slept in a while.

"No! I mean, I know that Blue is really good at disguise and all but seriously! Do you guys know why she left in the first place?" Gold asked. Yeah, because everyone found me annoying.

"I only saw the note at her house. It said, 'Dear People Who Actually Care about Me, Oh who am I kidding. No one cares. Well I decided that since you all think I'm Greedy, Pesky and a bother, I am quitting the Dex-holders. I really tried to fit in. I only visited every two months or so, spending the rest well… That's not important. The point is I tried to be an acquaintance. Only come when called. Well no one did. so until you call, I am gone. I'm sorry if I teased too much and was too pushy. I'm sorry I'm not good enough. The next time you see me I might be right under your noses. But I won't interfere. I've done that too much. From, The Annoying Greedy and Pushy Blue'" Red replied.

The other boys gaped at him until Silver said,"Do you know who she visited most often?"

"You and Green." Red replied grimly. Green sighed and stared at the door. He looked upset. Probably because I used to 'interfere with his work'. Suddenly as I was walking back to the kitchen I tripped and fell.

Red's POV

 **CRASH!** There was a Yelp then a gasp of pain. We all jumped up to find the waitress on the floor and covered with blood. The girl had a deep cut in her side. She was trapped underneath a metal rolling counter and the knife covered in blood was lying near by. She tried to wave us away saying she was fine, but we all just gaped as she pushed the counter away and stood up drenched in blood she muttered under her breath about how she was going on a trip and this was the only good outfit she had.

We were all shocked as she asked with a smile, "So, What can I get you?" We all just were horrified that she was going to try and work through that gash. "What's wrong?" She asked as if she didn't have a gaping wound. "You! Why are you trying to Work?" Gold asked finding his voice. She just flounced past us and grabbed the coffee pot pouring out four cups then told us, "Please wait at your table. I'll get these to you shortly."

She then pushed us into our seats and ran back to the kitchen. After about 12 minutes she came back and handed us cups of coffe, Green's Black, Mine was Tea? Chai Tea with creamer. It wasn't too bad either. I glanced at Silver's drink, It was some sort of Mocha and Gold's looked like Cocoa. I turned to the female and asked her, "So where do you live? We'll walk you there."

She looked fearful at this but before she could answer Yellow walked in with Crystal they took notice of the girl's gashing wound and rushed over. The girl blushed and finally relented. She ran out back and came back with an old battered and worn brown suitcase. She walked along the road toward the forest. But as we approached the houses she turned around. She looked worried, "Are you guys gonna be alright for a hike?" "What?!" Crystal asked alarmed.

The girl just sighed and walked up to the forest entrance, "I live at the heart of the forest. It might take us about 40 minutes to get there. I was going to leave tomorrow anyways so if you want to head back you can." Every one just shook their head.

She rolled her eyes then laid down her suitcase and took out a pokeball. "Come on Out!" She yelled throwing the ball up as It opened at it's arc. A Goat came out? We all raised out pokedexes and the message **Not Identified** came up

"This is Kurt my Gogoat."

Crystal raises her hand and asks, "Umm... What's a Gogoat?"

She rolls her eyes and recites, "Gogoat is the Mount Pokémon, A grass type from the region Kalos. It's Pre-evolution is Skiddo."

Ohh...

She hops on and asks if Yellow wants to ride too. Yellow does look a little curious about Kurt, so she accepts.

She winked and says, "Try to keep up!" Before dashing away at an amazing speed we get onto various Pokémon that we ride. While we are going very fast the Girl is still far ahead. Suddenly she veers to the right and into a cave.

She stops and Wait until we are at the entrance. She walks to the back where there's a dead end and pulls back to vines and ducks past them.

We all step through after and are in the middle of a large valley with a river, small spring, various bright flowers and in the middle a large tree with a rundown treehouse on it. She runs to the tree and climbs up using only her arms, her legs swinging back and forth.

We climbed up into the rundown house. The inside has a small desk and a broken bed with pale blue sheets. She sat on an old dirty chair


End file.
